1,000,000 Words (or, TourVerse Discovers the Donutverse)
by nubianamy
Summary: A brief Adam/Donutverse vignette to celebrate the first million words of the Donutverse. Cowritten with flinchflower.


_(Author's note: The first of the Donutverse stories was published on FFNet in May 2011. Seventeen months later, the Donutverse has exceeded one million words. [That's about 2000 words of Donutverse a day, every day.] This story, which takes place during the boys' visit to meet Lady Gaga in California, was cowritten with Flinchflower to celebrate that milestone. Thanks to Flynn for providing the words of Tommy Joe Ratliff, actor Jeff Morgan and musician Steve Carlson; apologies to all three gentlemen, and to Adam. __Warnings for m/m/m sex and RPS. _Enjoy, now and always, and thank you so much for reading. -amy)

* * *

Tommy parked in Jeff Morgan's driveway, frowning at the rental car he was using while his was in the shop. The cargo space was a fuckin' joke, and even though it looked like a sweet ride, he was bent double, practically upside down to unhook the seatbelt from the guitar cases, and his music had slid straight under the passenger seat on that fast stop he'd had to make.

He was sweating by the time he straightened up, guitars and backpack slung over his shoulder, and the unruly pile of music was sticking to the palm of his hand. He heeled the door closed with a muttered curse, glancing up at the windows of the house just to be sure no one had overheard. At least he had a hand free for the doorbell. He slouched in the cool shade of the porch, staring off at the flowering vines that hid the door from the street.

"Hey there, little buddy. C'mon in, hot out there today."

Tommy smiled at the easy rumble of Jeff's voice, and stepped inside with relief. "Man, did I ever make a mistake picking that piece of, uh, crap, at the dealership."

Jeff peered out, as the dogs hurried up to swarm around their legs. Tommy grinned and petted ears and offered sniffs as they milled around.

"That a loaner, then?"

"Yeah. Mine's in their shop, some recall. Sounded serious," he said, shrugging. "Should have mine back in a day or two."

"Better safe than sorry - and you're still under warranty, aren't you?"

"Yup. Where's Steve?" he asked, looking around to see if he could spot the older man.

Jeff snorted. "Upstairs in his room."

Tommy looked up at Morgan, trying to figure out what the tone of his voice was all about, because Jeff almost sounded like he was laughing.

"Um. Because he wanted to be, or because you sent him up there?"

That got a laugh from Jeff. "Because he wanted to be. Go along, little buddy, you'll see soon enough, I suppose." Jeff turned and padded back down the hallway, dogs at his heels, eagerly anticipating the actor turning into the kitchen.

Tommy stood watching, bemused, as they drooped, and dropped their pace down to idle after their daddy, as he headed past the kitchen into the big living room. He turned himself to head up the stairs, mind back on the music as he went down the hallway to Steve's bedroom and studio, over the garage, separate enough from the rest of the house to give it some acoustic privacy.

Steve was kicked back in front of his computer, snickering, as Tommy tapped at the doorframe and entered.

"Hey there, Tommy Joe."

"What gives?" Tommy asked, nodding at the computer.

"Oh, just a little leisure reading," Steve chuckled.

Tommy sighed. "Give me a break. Seriously? Porn?"

"Sort of," was all he could get out of Steve. He rubbed his chin, gesturing at the computer. "The guys put me on to this, after I mentioned you and I were working on a couple numbers together."

"Come on, Steve..."

Steve coughed. "Fanfiction."

"You _and_ Adam, too? Jeez. So fine, you guys read it."

"Not so sure that Adam's seen this one. Take a look, maybe."

"Hello? Straight? and I thought you were too? I don't need to read about what the psycho fangirls think Adam gets up to - he showed me one of them on the plane a few weeks ago, and shapeshifting vampire slaves? Ok, so we like to watch True Blood, but that? That was creepy."

"Look," Steve said simply, reaching back and dragging Tommy closer. The younger man set the guitars down and complied, rolling his eyes.

"Look at that then, while I do this," he said, handing Steve the music.

"Sure."

Except Steve was more watching him, Tommy realized, as he handed the mouse over to Tommy, and Tommy began to read. Sure, he'd seen plenty of fanfic about Adam, and even himself before, but-

* * *

_Adam woke in the middle of the bed, wondering how he'd managed to end up there. He was pretty sure Noah had been the one in the center when they'd all fallen asleep. He stared at the mirror fragments on the ceiling, feeling with one toe on either side of him. Yes, that was Noah on his left. He draped one arm over him, feeling the slender chains shift and slide between their bodies, and gave him a squeeze. Noah sighed in his sleep, the muscles in his neck and back rippling. Adam knew he wasn't a sound sleeper, but this was their last morning together. He didn't think Noah would mind being woken for a good reason. _

_The third inhabitant of the bed seemed to be sleeping as well. Adam carefully turned to face Kurt, huddled under the blanket like a butterfly inside its cocoon, one half of his face showing and three fingers clutching the edge of the duvet. Adam grinned, leaning down to kiss the three fingers. They flexed, and Kurt stirred, blinking his eyes open. _

"_Hey," he whispered. Adam's grin widened into what was sure to be a ridiculous, hopeless smile. _

"_How's your ear feeling, honey?" He slid an arm under Kurt and cradled him against his chest. Kurt smiled back, more tentatively._

"_Still hurts," he said. "Better, though. I don't feel so exhausted."_

_Adam kissed his forehead, not feeling any fever. "I'm glad you got so much sleep. And you'll get plenty more in the next two days. I promised your dad I wouldn't let you do anything else."_

_Kurt's low chuckle went straight to Adam's gut and gave it a twist. "I'm not at all sure I can promise that, mon ange. If I get to have two more days here with you, alone... I don't care how much my head hurts." He pressed lips to Adam's neck, just under his chin, making him gasp. "There are too many things I want to do with you for me to justify wasting any of that time."_

* * *

Tommy blinked. "Holy shit." That wasn't all he thought, though he couldn't voice those thoughts to Steve out loud, not about Adam. _That place under his chin, that's the spot right where he pulls me in, during the concerts, just before he kisses me- shit._

It earned him a snort out of Steve. "I wouldn't let Jeff hear you talk like that," Steve warned, but Tommy's attention had gone straight back to the screen.

* * *

_Kurt did indeed seem to be feeling better. His body certainly wasn't asleep any more. Adam groaned, feeling Kurt's legs twine around his. "God - honey, are you sure you -"_

"_Shut up," Kurt growled, thrusting against him. "I spent all of yesterday in bed, and last night next to the two of you, listening to you... watching you... completely helpless to do anything at all about it." He lifted himself up until he was astride Adam, gazing down at him with glittering cornflower eyes. "I'm more than fucking up to this."_

_Adam was rendered entirely speechless, even before Kurt's mouth sealed over his, and he wrapped both arms around him to pull him close. "Oh god," he managed finally, staring up at Kurt. "You - Kurt?"_

"_Condoms," Kurt said evenly. "Now."_

Tommy gave a little grunt, trying to mask it with a cough. Steve snorted.

"He's nothing like this," Tommy muttered, leaning in closer to read on.

_Adam groped awkwardly in the nightstand for the box of condoms, his mind reeling. He wasn't even sure what to think about this... opportunity, because they'd barely thought this through, but all his brain could do was repeat, over and over: he's going to fuck you, he's going to fuck you, Adam, he's going to fuck you. _

_Kurt wasn't stopping to ask permission, which Adam supposed he should give at some point, but he found himself struggling to form words under Kurt's relentless progress to take what he wanted. Every time he opened his mouth to say, yes, I want this, he found himself moaning, or - more embarrassingly - whining for more. He supposed he ought to feel offended that Kurt wasn't asking, but all he could do was spread his legs wider, nudging against Noah in the process._

"_That's it," Kurt encouraged, wedging his thighs under Adam and snapping open the cap on the lube. "You've done such a good job taking care of me, mon ange... now let me take care of you."_

"_Fuck, Kurt," he gasped, feeling two slender fingers penetrate smoothly, confidently, and with absolute surety of action. _

"_Oh, no," Kurt said, smiling as he leaned into Adam. "That comes later."_

* * *

Steve," Tommy protested. "He's totally not - a threesome? I mean come on. And he's kind of an in-charge guy, you know? Adam doesn't get all subby and relaxed like this-"

He swayed aside as Steve barely caught the drink of water that sprayed through his nose and mouth at the comment.

"Oh? And what if I tell you that those two in bed with him are both all of sixteen?"

Tommy's eyes went saucer wide as they drifted back to the screen.

* * *

_It had been way, way too long since he'd had this, with anyone. He hadn't been joking when he'd made that comment in the interview with Kris about liking the top. Part of it had to do with the kind of men he tended to date - but he had to admit, here, under Kurt's steady, loving hands, it was more that he seldom trusted anybody enough to let them be in control. He knew Kurt knew exactly how that was... which made this act all the more powerful and meaningful._

"_I love you," he said, hearing his own voice breaking, and not caring one bit about what that said about him. "God, Kurt, I just - I love you, honey, and -"_

"_Shhh," Kurt said, his sweet smile shining down on Adam as he pulled him close, their bodies joined. Adam felt him deep inside, and stroked Kurt's back, clutching him in a tight embrace. "You don't have to talk. Let me have you - have this. I've wanted it so much."_

_It was many long, leisurely moments later that Adam heard the sudden exclamation, heard a third voice whisper hoarsely, "Adam - Kurt?"_

_Adam turned his head to the side, blinking, his vision coming into focus as he saw Noah's face, eyes wide and open with astonishment. He tried to respond, but Kurt's voice came first, sure and strong._

"_It's okay, sweetheart. We're right here. I'm taking care of Adam, and you're just fine." He lifted one hand and clasped Noah's, holding it tight. "Do you hear me?"_

_Noah shot one uneasy glance at Adam, who could do little more than nod emphatically, his breath uneven. He hoped that would be enough for Noah, who'd been told in no uncertain terms that as long as he was here, Adam was in charge, and that he should listen to Adam - and now Adam was practically comatose with pleasure, being screwed into the bed in long, slow, maddening strokes. _

_But luckily, it did seem to be enough, because Adam saw Noah's face relax into a smile, and he blinked a little, settling in to watch them with increasingly focused attention. "Wow," he murmured. "I think he likes it, baby."_

"_Oh, yes," Kurt agreed, moving his lips from Adam's neck to his ear as he sighed. "He does."_

"_Yes," he moaned, hearing both of their responses cascade over his ears. "God - Kurt, more, please..."_

_Kurt laughed, thrusting his hips into Adam's. "All you had to do was ask."_

_Noah gave him the groan of a lifetime, sliding a hand over to stroke Kurt's back. Adam could hear his breathing growing erratic, until Noah's hand slipped between their bodies to grip Adam's cock. _

"_Oh - honey," Adam cried out, and it didn't matter how much he wanted it to last, it was going to take less than five seconds for him to come. He reached out one arm to wrap around Noah, pulling him close, but it was Kurt and Noah that connected in a blistering kiss. He just gave himself up to the perfection of their love as his orgasm rolled over him. _

"_You... guys..." he panted, staring up at the ceiling again, "are so fucking incredible."_

_He felt Kurt's lips touch one cheek, his breath on his skin, just as Noah's head rested on his shoulder on the other side. He heard him sigh. "Hey," he said. "You're the one who fixed me and Finn. And this - holy shit, Adam, I can't believe this -"_

_Noah's voice cut off, and he began to cry in earnest. Kurt's and Adam's arms came around him at the same time, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear, giving him the support and love he needed. _

"_How am I going to do without this?" Noah whispered. "How the fuck do I leave this and go home?"_

"_Because you won't have to do without it," Adam said, as Kurt petted Noah's head - even though he probably could have asked the same thing, himself. "You're going to call me every day, just as you have been. I'll be right here, and the two of you -" He paused, breathing deeply. He couldn't fall apart now, not when Noah needed him. "You'll be together. And I'll come visit, for Valentine's Day. I've already booked the tickets. It's not so long to wait."_

_Kurt lifted his body off of him, Adam feeling the twinge inside as Kurt slid out of him. "You'll have me," Kurt said, his eyes not leaving Adam's for one moment. "And Finn. We can make it through." He tilted his head, smiling, nothing but love on his face. "We love you, sweetheart."_

_Oh - Adam caught his breath at Kurt's endearment, even if it was meant for Noah, spoken to him. He smiled, powerless against the raw wash of emotion that blanketed him, and clutched Noah tighter. "I love you, both. More than - more than I thought possible."_

"_Yeah. I know. Me, too." Noah wiped his eyes on the zebra-striped sheets. "I can't believe it either, most days. I guess I should just give up and feel lucky." He grinned weakly at Kurt. "Because look at what I've got."_

* * *

"Shut the fuckin' door," Tommy said, his jaw dropping. "How the hell do they _know_ these things? It's not like Adam talks about them."

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tommy Joe - seriously - if Jeff overheard that mouth of yours?"

"Dude! Seriously! The man sleeps on friggin' zebra striped sheets - in all colours of the _rainbow,_ Steve, you don't understand - this is kind of freaky."

* * *

_Adam sent Kurt into the shower, and helped Noah on with the black robe, kissing him. "Go ahead and make us some light breakfast. We're going to take care of you after we eat."_

"_I think you did a hell of a job taking care of me already," Noah assured him. "I'll be in the kitchen."_

_Adam found himself wandering aimlessly around the house, straightening up, feeling anxious and fidgety. His phone buzzed almost exactly at the same time there was a knock at the door. Adam glanced out the window to see Tommy Joe standing on the porch. "Shit," he swore, looking at his phone. There was a text from Jacob: "Incoming. Not Pink this time. More blonde, though I wouldn't put pink past him."_

"_Dude," Tommy said accusingly when Adam opened the door. "Radio silence? Seriously?"_

_Adam pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "Unintentional. It's been a hell of a weekend, Tommy Joe. You remember what a wreck I was after Santa Fe? This is going to be worse."_

_Tommy rolled his eyes. "That kid again?" The door to the bathroom opened and Kurt appeared in the hallway, wearing Adam's blue robe. Tommy's eyes widened. "More than one? What, that was one half of a set of twins, down in Santa Fe?"_

_Adam glared at him, reaching for Kurt's hand. He pulled him close, giving him a reassuring smile as Kurt's eyebrow went up. "Kurt - this is Tommy Joe Ratliff, my bassist. He was just leaving."_

_Tommy snorted. "If you can come barging into my apartment after I've been puking my guts out for two days, and insist that I go into the emergency clinic with you, then I can come knocking on your door when I haven't heard a peep from you, or seen a single text. You're fine- all of you?" His sharp gaze included Adam and Kurt, and glanced towards the kitchen, where he could hear noises. "And the mohawk?"_

"_His name is Noah," Adam said through gritted teeth, but Kurt put a hand on his arm, patting it gently, and gave Tommy a knowing grin. _

"_Apparently Adam's good at taking care of his sick friends. I'm recovering from a badly-timed ear infection. And - thanks, we're fine."_

_Tommy's gaze softened, and he raked his long blonde hair away from his face absently. "He is good at that. Remind him to answer a text here and there, would ya? And Noah's okay, so long as he's on a short leash."_

_Kurt laughed. "I'm pretty sure Adam's been a little distracted." The smile he directed at Adam was artlessly relaxed. "We won't be here too much longer. We appreciate you sharing him with us while we're in town."_

_Tommy squashed a smile, the kind Adam knew he usually reserved for dogs and children. "You're welcome. Adam - do NOT forget about Thursday, you got me?"_

"_You're on." Adam let Kurt go with a squeeze of his hand, watching him head into the kitchen. "And you're invited to the party on Tuesday night. I might end up cancelling, but I bet Drake would be happy to go with you if you still want to show."_

"_Tell me when you decide. I'm getting a little tired of these things, and the pushy fuckers with the cameras. If Drake needs company, I guess I could swing it. Um." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Adam. Two of them? And they're both a little... young, aren't they?"_

_Adam let some of the love he'd been feeling show on his face, enough to make Tommy step back and blink a little. "I don't care, Babyboy. This - it's too good. Too real. It's exactly what I've been writing about. I'd wish something this good on anybody."_

_Adam's phone buzzed, even as an innocuous SUV crept up the street - Tommy's went off a moment later, and the short blonde gave him an impish grin. "Glad to hear it, Ad. Tell you what," he said, nodding at his phone. "Gimme a little sugar, and I'll get out of your hair - you go on keepin' it real. See you soon?"_

_He felt a stab of admiration for Tommy's cleverness. "Thanks," he murmured, leaning in for a kiss, making sure the SUV had a good shot of the window. "We've been keeping our profile low, but clearly, the press is still watching. And probably listening."_

_Tommy smirked up at Adam after the kiss. "See ya later," he said, pitching his voice to carry. "Y'all take it easy - and no cancelling on me this time, okay? You can't lounge around like a primadonna all week."_

* * *

Tommy stared at Steve, blinking. "I... I don't have words."

Steve chuckled. "Just thought you would want to see that, seeing as you're in it and all. It's up to you whether or not you want to show it to Adam. Not sure how he feels about this kind of thing."

"Oh, he needs to see it all right. I never know how he's going to take them - he likes the weirdest stuff sometimes, and you never can predict what's going to offend him and what's going to make him... happy..." Tommy trailed off, obviously thinking.

"Tommy. What is it?"

Tommy took a moment before his eyes lifted to Steve's. "We were gonna share the music we're workin' on with Adam, yeah?"

"Of course," Steve said, a puzzled frown creasing his easygoing face. "Tommy-"

Tommy nodded. "Uh-huh. Up to you - but let's do it tonight, in a shared screen. He'll want to see the music notation in the editing program, you know," he said, sounding more confident. "I say we connect, give him control of this screen, let him look through it. Ain't my fault or yours if we don't close that browser window, and if we ain't sitting right at the screen to see what he's looking at."

Steve's face slowly relaxed into a crafty grin. "Yeah. And twenty bucks he asks you for the web address afterwards."


End file.
